Honey Sounding
by MoonLLotus
Summary: AU. Remus/Sirius. The man's voice was addictive to the ear, and Sirius couldn't stop himself from becoming hooked onto it.- REVAMPED.


Title:** Honey Sounding**

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I no own

Warning: NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS.

Summary: AU. Remus/Sirius. The man's voice was addictive to the ear, and Sirius couldn't stop himself from becoming hooked onto it.

* * *

"They're supposed to be a great band!" James's voice carried over the dozens of others around them as they took a seat at the bar. The place was gradually getting crowded, not enough to cause a fire hazard, but enough to suggest that the band was quite popular in the area.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair, "Oh yeah? Who told you that?" His eyes scanned the crowd as his best friend ordered two drinks.

A beer for Sirius and an Appletini for James. Sometimes Sirius wondered if James was the gay one out of the two.

"Alice," James answered casually. His voice was a bit too relaxed; hiding the bitterness that Sirius knew was there.

He could only shrug and looked around the club.

The stage was far in front of them, small round tables were scattered here and there, and there were plush booths against the left side wall along with a mirror surrounding the entire room. Before the stage a small dance floor had been cleared. And more people kept pouring in.

The scent of sweet smoke wafted around them, and the air held a distinct haze to it which gave the atmosphere a surreal feel to it. There wasn't a buzz like there usually was at the beginning of a concert.

"So, your ex-girlfriend with whom you're 'just friends' with told you about this band and now we're just checking them out for no other reason?" Sirius's silver eyes narrowed in on James's hazel ones, and his friend just ran a hand through his messy hair and turned away, not wanting to deal with what the other was saying. "You should really call that bird, the redhead. What was her name again?"

"Lily." James mumbled into his drink.

"Right. Call her, you never know, she could end up being the mother of your children." Sirius shrugged, taking a small sip of his beer and set his eyes toward the stage as the lights began to dim around them. The light over the bar was still on though, and the two bartenders looked ready for business. Despite it being a Thursday night, the place was still having people trickle in.

A band of five men made their way onto the small stage. Sirius checked his watch; it was much too early for the main act, which meant that these guys were opening.

The main singer made his way on stage last as everyone else did some last minute tuning up. His honey colored hair fell easily into his eyes and curled around his ears and the nape of his neck. He wasn't short, per se, but definitely shorter than both Sirius and James. He was wearing a plain white-t which hugged his lithe body, and dark brown cargos along with some beat up black Converse. He wasn't all that impressive, with his pale skin and long fingered hands, until his startling golden eyes landed right on Sirius and held the other's silver ones firmly. And then the main singer smiled. Sirius took a deep drink of his beer to quench his suddenly dry mouth.

"Hey," The main singer started. His voice wasn't deep; it was soft yet held a peculiar rasp to it that Sirius would like to listen to some more. "We're Katnip. As you know, we make all the kitties purr." The crowd began to cheer and whistle while the lead singer chuckled.

Sirius wanted to say that the line was stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I LOVE YOU REMUS!" A woman called out from one of the booths.

The singers' eyes broke away from Sirius and towards the back of the club, "Thank you random fan girl. I love you as well." More cheers came from about the crowd.

Remus, the singer, ran a thin hand through his shaggy hair, revealing a perfect face. Large golden eyes, a slightly long straight, nose, and a full mouth. Sirius took another pull of his beer, his heartbeat racing at the mere sight of the man.

* * *

The man at the bar was the type of tall, dark, and handsome that just weren't around anymore. His long black hair, sharp gray eyes, broad shoulders and narrow waist made him perfect eye candy. And Remus was determined to serenade him all night. When his golden eyes locked onto grey ones, he was a bit surprised to see the dark haired man at the bar rolling his eyes and taking a drink of his beer. Oh no, this would not do, and Remus forced a coy grin out instead of the pout that he almost let escape.

His insides were on fire, he hated being the center of attention. But he was the only one out of his friends who could sing, and he was practically forced to be the front man of the pathetic band. He cursed himself for being such a push over.

"We're going to open with our newest song, BLACK. So, hopefully you guys like it. If not, well, I guess that's too bad." Remus nodded towards the drummer to start his count.

* * *

The fact that the song was about a man with the last name Black made Sirius fill with a wanting desire that he had never felt before.

James turned to his best friend, eyebrows raised to his hairline, "That guy is totally checking me out!" He said in a scandalized hushed whisper.

Sirius resisted the urge to slam his forehead into his palm. His sharp gray eyes stayed on Remus's face as the man waited for his cue to start singing. He folded his arms across his broad chest, one hand clutching to his black sleeves as the other held his beer. To his best friend he said, "He must think you're pretty, Jamie."

James made a whining noise at the back of his throat, but swiveled back around to watch the show.

Remus took in a deep breath, and then began to belt out lyrics. Sirius felt his entire world get rocked and shifted off center. The guy could sing, and the audience around him was silent with awe at his abilities. His voice wasn't like other male artists, it still had that rasp to it that made it sensual, and dark, but had a lightness to it which made it additive to the ears. Everyone in the club was eating it up, mesmerized by his vocals. He reminded Sirius of honey, ridiculously sweet with a sharp after-taste.

And when his golden eyes stared at Sirius again, they were glazed over and dilated. The look alone caused Sirius to shift in his seat uncomfortably. He hoped that no one looked his way and noticed his excitement over one measly look.

Katnip performed four more songs before introducing the band. They thanked the audience courteously and received a request for an encore which they had to turn down. They were only the opening act.

James swiveled back to Sirius, a large grin on his face. "Dude! Duuuude! They were wicked. I hope the actual band doesn't disappoint."

"About them," Sirius frowned, "you'll have to tell me about them tomorrow. I'm gonna head home. Unlike some people, I've got to get up early for work in the morning." He paid for his beer and nodded towards James's martini. "Don't drink too many of those. We all know that you're a light weight, wouldn't want you to wake up at some random person's house again."

"Shut up and go." James smirked, taking a sip of his drink to spite his friend.

He patted James on the back and then left the club, surprised by the cool spring air which met him outside of the club. He hadn't realized how hot it had been in the place.

Walking towards his train stop to get home, he paused when he noticed a white van and Katnip placing their instruments into the back of it. Sirius watched them for a moment before his eyes caught onto a pair of golden ones yet again.

The moment Remus spotted him he broke away from his band mates and rushed towards the man.

"Hello tall, dark, and silver eyed. Did you like our show?" He tilted his head curiously, and from how close they stood Sirius could see he was a good five inches taller than the other man.

"It was alright." Sirius lied; the show had been epically fantastic. Remus's voice would probably haunt his mind all night.

Instead of being offended, the singer nodded, "Yes, it wasn't as smooth as it should've been. Good thing we're only the opening act." His face began to stain with a blush as he reached into his back pocket for a piece of paper. "Listen, this may seem forward, and I don't even know your name, and you might be straight. If that's the case ignore this. But here's my number. Something about you drew me to you tonight, and I'd like to expand on that."

Sirius felt his own face heat up. It was rare when someone was so straightforward with him. He took the number and managed to give Remus a small smile, "My name is Sirius."

Remus returned the smile shyly, "Okay, that's actually very helpful to know. I have to be getting back to the van before they leave me. I look forward to your phone call."

And then he was gone, leaving Sirius staring at a small scrap of notebook paper with an enormous grin on his face.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**MoonLLotus: **It's such a crack!fic. But I enjoyed writing it so very much. Please review, flames are always welcome.

_Originally Written: 7/16/10_

_Rewritten: 8/23/12_


End file.
